


Overuse of Muggle Artefacts

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Series: 25 Days of Harry and Draco (Advent 2012) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't get it," Scorpius said. "What is it? And what's it s'posed to <i>do</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overuse of Muggle Artefacts

**Author's Note:**

> For the slythindor100 advent challenge.

Once the wrapping paper of the very last present was unfurled, Scorpius reached out and, with one cautious finger, prodded the small figurine that had been revealed.

Nothing happened, except that Scorpius sat back again with a frown on his face.

"I don't get it," Scorpius said. "What is it? And what's it s'posed to _do_?"

"It doesn't really do anything, exactly. It's a toy soldier," Harry answered. At least, that was what Harry thought it was supposed to be. It didn't bear much resemblance to the tiny gun-toting toy soldiers that Dudley had been given (and had almost immediately wrecked by sitting on them, of course) when he was about Scorpius' age.

Scorpius looked sceptical. "Sorry, but toys are s'posed to levitate or explode or at least glow or something. And you know, I don't think Muggle soldiers actually look like that. They don't on the telly, anyway."

"Er, well..." 

Draco snorted. 

"Oi, leave off," Harry said. "Yeah, maybe it's a bit of an odd gift, but it was still nice of Mr Weasley to send it. The fact that the Weasleys thought to send Scorpius Christmas presents at all means that they're finally starting to accept that you two aren't going anywhere. Don't screw that up by being a prat."

Draco sighed. "I won't insult his intelligence to his face," he conceded. "Not this time, anyway. But someone should probably mention to Weasley Senior that Scorpius doesn't actually _need_ to be showered in pointless and inaccurate trinkets in a barely veiled attempt to dissuade the newest generation of the Malfoys from pureblood snobbery. My son already knows ten times as much about Muggle culture as any of those twits at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, thanks." 

"Mmm," Harry agreed. "The Weasleys would probably die of shock if they ever heard that Draco Malfoy bought his son his very own mobile phone for Christmas."

"What can I say? You're a bad influence. Can't imagine why I ever let you in the house."

"Oh, go on. You love it," Harry countered.

"I might do," Draco said affectionately.

"Ugh," Scorpius said, reminding Harry and Draco that he was still in the room with them. "If you two are going to be all kissy-face with each other, I'm out of here."

It was just as well Scorpius made good on his threat by gathering up an overflowing armful of his many Christmas presents and scrambling out of the room with them. 

That way he didn't have to watch as his father and his step-father did, in fact, kiss. A lot.

~FIN~


End file.
